


Blue Skies, Your Eyes

by KATastrofic222



Series: Title Prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Meeting, Human!Kiibo, M/M, Non-Ultimate, One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: Whenever someone asks him what his favorite color was, he would always respond, “Whatever color my soulmate took from me.” Of course, no one knew what color it was, so they’d just look at him weirdly for liking a color he’s never seen before. Later they just chalked it up to him being Ouma Kokichi, which was fair, actually.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kiibo/Ouma Kokichi
Series: Title Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Blue Skies, Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people on tumblr to send me made up fic titles, and I would respond by writing an excerpt for it which I think would fit that title. This title was brought to you by a certain anon on tumblr. Haha.

As a child, Ouma had always thought that the sky was gray all year round. And that on rainy days, it would simply get even grayer. When he was still unable to read, he often wondered why there were two shades of gray in his box of crayons. He first learned of the existence of ‘blue’ on his first day of school. Another thing he learned was that the sky, on most days, was actually blue. His parents found out about his condition as soon as he got home.

“Is this shirt gray?”

“It’s blue, sir.”

“Alright, I’m taking it.” Maybe it was out of spite that he took to buying ‘blue’ shirts despite not knowing what it looked like. To him, his wardrobe was an array of his strikingly colorful shirts on one side, and various shades of gray–_blue_ on the other. Though, at this point, he’s not sure which one is which.

He brought his purchase towards the counter, waiting for the cashier to finish up with the previous customer’s belongings. He looked at his watch, would let his eyes roam the different aisles of the department store, just to kill some time. When it was his turn, he unintentionally made eye contact with the employee manning the register. He narrowed his eyes, trying to recall what kind of color the other man's eyes were.

“…What color is that?” he accidentally said aloud as he handed the employee his shirt.

The employee–_Iidabashi,_ tilted his head. “Your shirt? It’s blue.”

“I meant your _eyes_, not my shir–” Ouma’s breath hitched as soon as his eyes landed on the shirt he bought. Was it even the shirt he bought? It looks so…different. “Is that what blue actually looks like?”

Iidabashi looked at him in confusion, but still went ahead and finished wrapping up Ouma’s shirt. “Yes? I’m sure it’s quite a common color, sir.”

_‘Common for **you,** at least.’_ Ouma thought bitterly, albeit still in a state of shock.

“That would be 1,550 yen.”

Ouma pulled out his wallet and left the department store as soon as he was able. The first thing he did upon coming home was raid his wardrobe and scream at the sight of varied shades of **BLUE** inhabiting his oak armoire. His mother ran to check on him, only to find him screaming and crying hysterically, babbling about the color he can now apparently see.

He barged his way through the department store doors the next day, looking for the now familiar mop of white hair standing in his post at Cashier 29. Ouma grabbed a random blue shirt and brought it to where Iidabashi was.

Iidabashi’s eyes widened at the sight of him at the counter. “You’re–”

“You’re **blue!” **Ouma blurted out, pointing at the shirt in his hand.

“And you’re **purple!”** Iidabashi gasped out, raising his left hand to show the purple wristband on his wrist. He dropped his hand to his side, breathing out a dreamy, “Your…your eyes are pretty.”

Ouma felt his cheeks heat up at the unexpected compliment.

“Iidabashi-kun, no flirting while at work,” came a woman’s voice.

“S-sorry, Akamatsu-san! Umm…will you be buying that, sir?” Iidabashi shyly rubbed his arm from behind the counter.

“Yeah, I am.” Ouma responded, handing the albino his unintentional purchase. He leaned closer to the counter and whispered. “Are you free after this?”

Iidabashi smiled.

“Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a few on the line, so hopefully I can fill those soon. On top of my already existing works. I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
